Death To Them All
by The Hunger Games RP2
Summary: Slade Blair is a child who grew cold because of those he lost to the Hunger games. Although Valia and Daniel, Slade's older brother, were young at the time, Slade still blames Valia Gore for his brothers death. Join Slade in his journey across a Hunger Games to reap revenge on Valia, whether that be alive... or dead.


**Slade Blair of District 2**

* * *

**The 75th Annual Hunger Games**

* * *

_"When I was a little girl my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like, do unto others and two wrongs can never make a right. But two wrongs can never make a right because; two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places, absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness." _

_-Emily Thorne, Revenge_

* * *

Slade hadn't been able to get much sleep as of late. His older brother, Daniel Blair, was forced into the third Quarter Qwell, the 75th Hunger Games. He slept when he could, but every night he was terrified he would wake up and find his older brother was dead. The twist of this years Quarter Qwell was that whoever volunteered, the person closest to them would be forced into the games as well. His brother's girlfriend, Valia Gore, had volunteered for the games and now he was forced to watch his brother fight for his life.

Even though Slade was a huge fan of the games, he found himself despising it. The Games were always a sensitive topic for him. One of his best friends had been reaped a few years back, and was killed by the victor Roy Harbinger. Although he admired the victor, it was a sensitive subject for him. Especially now that his older brother was forced into the games. Watching his brother take charge of the Career pack and try to lead them to victory was exhausting to him. He was constantly afraid that Daniel was putting himself in far too big of a spotlight... A spotlight that the other careers would envy.

Slade did nothing but watch the games during the Summer, sitting there glued to his TV. Time ticked by slowly and Slade decided to try to catch up on his studying. Hours past as Slade studied, knowing his parents were strict on both grades and training for the games. "Slade!" He heard his father, Michael, yell. "Get down here now!" He yelled.

_What does he want now? _Slade thought to himself. Of course he rushed downstairs in a manner that seemed both urgent and like he cared. "Yes father?" He asked politely.

"It's your brother." Michael, his father, grunted under his breath, staring at the hologram screen.

Slade hesitated and quickly rushed over to examine the scene. His eyes darted back and forth as his mind tried to wrap his head around what was going on. Valia was being held down by two career girls from District 1 and 4. The other two careers from those districts were holding Daniel back. Meanwhile Cameron, a District 5 tribute who Daniel had allowed in the pack, was holding a knife, a large smirk across his face.

"No... No..." Slade breathed, sitting forward. _Fight harder Valia, please. For Daniel._

His heart started to race faster, feeling like he could crawl out of his skin. Daniel was doing the best he could to fight back the careers, but they were too strong. "Daniel no!" Valia shrieked, her eyes wide as she fought against the girls holding her arms down.

"You're stronger then that!" Slade snarled out of nowhere, having met Valia several times.

"Slade silence!" Michael hissed, causing Slade to flinch and quickly sit back onto his knees.

He watched as Cameron smirked, "This is what you get District 2 filth." Cameron sneered at him, stepping forward with his large knife.

Slade's heart raced faster as Daniel seemed to calm down, looking from Cameron as the camera changed to Valia. "It's okay Valia. It's okay." Daniel said softly, a gentle smile forming on his fast. Slade could feel his entire body tense, every nerve inside of him felt like it was on fire as he watched Cameron plunge a knife straight into his older brother's stomach.

"No!" His mother, Barbara, erupted from the couch, gasping as she stood up. "Daniel!" She wailed as Cameron yanked the knife out and plunged it into Daniel's stomach several more times.

Slade felt his whole body go ice cold as he watched them let go of Daniel and Valia. Daniel fell back onto the ground as Valia wailed similarly to his mother. However none of that mattered now as he felt his whole body go numb. Everything almost went quiet as realization started to set in, that he had lost not only his best friend but his brother to the Hunger Games.

He flinched as he heard a cannon go off for his brother. He stood up and walked out of the room where his mother sat wailing, his father trying to comfort her. However there was no comfort, not for Slade or his parents. One of the most important people in his life was dead. Daniel even as a brother was one of his best friends, his confidants. Not only that, but there was no one like Daniel in this world. That least bit was obvious.

Slade headed to his room and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, the scene replaying in his mind over and over and over again. The picture of his brother's face permanently engraved in his mind when the knife had entered him.

_Daniel_

Slade could feel the tears start to roll down his cheeks, yet he felt nothing. No pain, sorrow, or misery. He had gone through this before, with Skylar. He had someone who he cared so deeply for ripped away from him before. All that was left was hatred, anger, a burning desire to rid this world of one person.

_Valia Gore. She should of fought harder. She should of saved my brother. She calls herself a career? I've seen her tear simulations apart. She let this happened. She let those careers kill my brother. _

As bitterness flowed through him, so did the longing of his brothers presence, causing tears to only stream down his cheeks even more.

* * *

Slade sat in his bedroom, watching the hologram of the Games continue. A few days had past, and Valia had killed and ripped to shreds every last career in the pack. All except Cameron. Slade hadn't been paying attention much to the games after his brother died, but he had been told that the whole reason Daniel was killed in such a morbid way was because Cameron had feelings for Valia.

Slade now watched as Valia held Cameron down, torturing him, the two being the last two tributes of the Quarter Quell.

Valia leaned over Cameron's body. Slade in a way almost felt like he could see the fire in her eyes. "Why not make it a little more interesting?" She sneered as she intertwined her fingers with Cameron's on one hand.

"Is this what you wanted?" Valia asked, taking over of her knives and cutting along the outline of his lips. "You wanted me? Over you? Touching you?"

Valia took the knife and started to cut his lips off, Cameron screaming under her for mercy, begging for forgiveness. "Shh... this is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to kiss you?"

All of a sudden she took her sword away and rammed it into him in the stomach like Cameron had done to Daniel. "Did you want me to touch you there?" She growled and yanked it out of his chest, blood spattering over her face.

Slade watched, wanting to feel some sort of joy or entertainment that Cameron was getting what he deserved, but he didn't. He didn't feel anything except hatred and anger. He narrowed his eyes and watched closer as Valia stabbed him in the chest. "Did you want me to say I loved you, Cam dear?"

Valia continued to cut pieces of Cameron's body off as he bled out, fingers, toes, his ears and eventually managed to get to his eyes.

She cut along his throat, and then inclined her head in, ripping away flesh with her teeth. This was a resemblance of her mentor, Enobaria, and Enobaria's final kill.

Slade watched as Cameron's screamed erupted even louder into the arena's air. Valia didn't seem to care as she spit the flesh out of her mouth, and stabbed one more time in the heart. "All that. That was for Dan, bastard." and then his cannon fired. She had won.

As the cannon fired, signaling the death of Cameron, he was expecting to feel some type of happiness. Some type of joy, relief, any sense of willingness to overcome the pain that was embedded so deeply into him that he could hardly feel it. None of that came. None of it ever would.

* * *

6 months later Slade stood on the platform with his father and mother, the crowd below them cheering Valia's name, waiting for her to come and take her place on stage. Slade had watched every moment of the victory tour, wanting to see how Valia was acting. He had seen her around the district a few times. However he never got a chance to go up to her. Often the victors of the district dont head out into the public because of their status and fame.

However in Slade's personal opinion Valia was thriving in it while his brother was laying 6 feet under in the ground. The crowd kept chanting and cheering Valia's name until finally the doors opened. He watched as Valia walked out onto the stage , waving and blowing a few kisses to the crowd. He watched as her smile started to fade, guessing she had laid eyes on the large holographic picture of his brother behind him.

Slade could feel all of his anger start to boil up inside of him, his eyes met with Valia's for a split second until she looked back down at his cards. His hands balled into fists as Valia started to read off of them. From observation Valia hadn't needed cards in the other districts. Could this be pain from seeing his brother's face again? Or just the shame at knowing what she could of prevented.

Slade waited and waited to hear her address his brother by name. But his name never came, no thank you to his or his parents, nothing. As Valia finished her speech she waved out to the audience one more time, turning and heading back into the justice building. "That bitch." Slade hissed, stepping forward a bit.

"You will not move." Michael growled, grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it hard, causing Slade to gasp out from under the pressure. "Valia is the victor, you will treat her with respect boy." He sneered a bit.

"Over my dead body." He said simply under his breath.

A few hours passed and Slade got ready for the big celebration dinner in Valia's honor. He felt sick to his stomach, all he wanted to do was drive a knife through Valia's stomach like Cameron had done to his brother. Yet he had to go to the party and behave like a good citizen would.

Barbara walked into her son's room, knocking slightly. "Slade, are you alright?" She asked gently.

Slade flinched a bit at his mother's soft voice. "Yeah... I'm fine..." He managed to get out.

Barbara paused and walked up to her son, setting a hand on his cheek and slowly got him to look at her. "Look at me." She said softly. Slade finally caved and looked up at his mother, who had started to do his tie. "I know it's hard. But we just have to get through this... and... time will heal all wounds." She said softly, grief stricken across her face.

Slade frowned a little but nodded, more for his mothers sake. "Thank you mother." He said softly once she finished tying his tie. "I will... go inform father we're ready." He said softly and quickly headed out of the room, wiping the tears off his cheeks that had begun to flow.

A few hours later the celebration in Valia's honor had started to die down, but the sick feeling in his stomach was only growing larger and larger. He had managed to escape the main room and headed out into a hallway. He took a few deep breaths and walked down it, walking out an exit door.

"She's a conniving two faced bitch!" Slade heard someone snarl.

"Enobaria- she's thirteen. She thought she was in love with the boy -" Brutus, the other victor who had been mentoring tried to reason.

"In love?" Enobaria sneered as Slade started to peak out from behind the corner, seeing her gold platted-filed teeth glistened against the light. Enobria Moore was a legend in all of Panem. She had killed 14 tributes, holding the record of the most ever killed and had killed her last victim by tearing their throat out with her teeth. "I don't care what she thought she was. She think's shes special because she's young and can take my moves? I ought to kill her."

Brutus chuckled a bit, "I think you're highly over reacting, but I'd love to see you try."

Slade hesitated, this was his chance to prove himself. He stepped out from behind the corner, creating his fists into balls. "-Mrs... Moore. I will. I can do it." He said nervously, feeling all the blood rush from his face, going white as a ghost. After all, Slade was only 12.

Enobaria and Brutus exchanged a look and she turned quickly and walked over. "Who are you boy, and what makes you think you can spy on us?" She hissed.

Slade gulped a bit as he tried to meet Enobaria's soul piercing gaze. "M-My names... Slade Blair... and I want you to train me. So one day I... can be a victor, and then kill Valia Gore."

* * *

**The 78th Annual Hunger Games **

* * *

Slade Blair stood in a training center in District 2. Over the past two and a half years Slade had put all of his time and effort into training for the games. Along side Enobaria's trainning, steroids, and the right diet Slade had grown to a massive 6 foot 6 inches tall. He stood in the training center, washing his knuckles which were bleeding from how many times he had punched a dummy.

The past three games had brought a few surprises, and the 78th Hunger Games had recently ended and crowned it's victor. He hadn't cared about anything that had gone on in the games, but had been keeping track of Valia.

"Attention, all citizens of District 2 please direct yourself to the nearest television or holographic TV for an announcement from your President."

Slade hesitated, the last time he heard this was when Lincoln Shepard, the District 2 tribute of the 77th Hunger Games, had created a bomb and blown up the arena for an escape. He had watched the ending of this games, everything had ended fine.

He walked over to a television, shoving people out of his way without any care or regard. Everyone knew not to mess with Slade in the district, he didn't care about anyone or anything.

"Citizens of Panem. Many of you over the course of this past year have speculated on what my course of action will be for the blatant disregard of the value of the Hunger Games during last years Games." President Snow himself said. "As many of you know I pride myself in being a fair, and just President. However during the 77th Hunger Games, several tributes escaped the arena due to the creation of a bomb withing the games. As those of you who put together the pieces, Valia Gore is responsible for sending each necessary component to her tribute. So instead of taking it out on the remaining tributes of those games will will be titled survivors and not victors, Valia Gore has agreed to receive the punishment for her misdeeds."

Slade could feel his body go ice cold similar to when his brother had died. Snow wasn't going to kill her, was he?

"For her misconduct against the Capitol and all of Panem, she has agreed to be sent back into the Hunger Games to prove herself as a loyal and faithful citizen and Victor of Panem." Snow said, his wicked grin growing across his face. "Thank you. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever."

Slade watched as the hologram disappeared and everyone started to murmur among each other. He turned swiftly, "Get out of my way!" He snarled and shoved his way out of the crowd. He rushed to the bathroom of the training center's bathroom and slammed his fist into the mirror. The mirror shattered, embedding shards of glass into his already bleeding knuckles.

He stood there, his hands grabbing the sink as he started to laugh. A laugh that rung through the bathroom, if not all of the training center. Over the past years Slade had been left with nothing but uncertainty. But now one thing he knew was certain was that Valia Gore would meet her end in that arena... because he was going to deliver it to her himself.


End file.
